Bleh! Pears!
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! The Doctor discovers a dislike for pears. Post-The Christmas Invasion.


**Bleh! Pears!**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own the wonderful characters of _Doctor Who_._

**Author's Note:** _This was inspired by a picture from challenge 68 (can be seen on my LJ) at then-theres-us and was originally posted for shelwass' birthday._

* * *

Rose eyed the Doctor suspiciously as he happily pushed the shopping cart, weaving through the aisles and people in Tesco. It was the twenty-eighth of December and her mum had asked her to do the shopping for the thirty-first. "Just some light groceries, Rose. Howard'll take care of the meat."

The Doctor, who had been watching telly, jumped at the chance to leave the flat. He'd been going mad, but hadn't wanted to leave the pink and yellow girl alone in case she changed her mind about traveling with him still. So, whenever he wasn't fixing the TARDIS, he was in the flat with her. He needed to get out, though. It'd been too long since they were alone. "Let's go, Rose!" He dashed out the door before she could grab her wallet and keys.

So here they were, shopping at Tesco's. She'd read off the list and he'd gather the eggs, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, onions…it went on. 'Sure mum, just light groceries.' This was one of the oddest experiences she'd had with the Doctor yet. As his other self, or Ninth self as he'd informed her during Boxing Day, he'd never done the grocery shopping with her. He'd land somewhere, give her the cash or credit stick necessary and send her on her way. They'd meet up later for lunch or run into each other if one of them had started a revolution (nine times out of ten it was him), but he'd never actually gone into the store with her. Now he'd volunteered to come? She knew he was different than before, but that he was still undoubtedly the Doctor, however this was making her just a bit wary. She didn't doubt he was the Doctor, she just wondered what he was up to.

The Doctor started stopping at every sample stand they encountered. He'd grin at some concoction and make a disgusted face at others. He was a bit distracted so he hardly noticed that Rose wasn't paying attention to him as she'd been lost in her thoughts.

When she finally noticed what he was doing, she asked, "Doctor, what _are_ you doing?"

"New taste buds, Rose! I don't know what I do and don't like anymore. I might not even like bananas anymore!" He stopped suddenly, horrified by this. Why hadn't he thought about this earlier?! They had to leave, quickly! He had to go back to the TARDIS and find out.

He was about to tell Rose so until he saw a worker handing out samples of a new brand of banana smoothie. His face brightened and he dashed towards the stand. Gulping the drink down immediately, he realized he still liked bananas (which came as no surprise, really, because bananas are good!) or banana flavor, as the case was. He'd still have to confirm it by buying a bunch of bananas. He was sure that they'd been running low on stock in the TARDIS before he regenerated. For now, this had to do. "Rose! We need to get this!" He pushed a small plastic cup to her face; the blonde looked at where they'd stopped and back to the cup. Grinning, she took it and drank.

"Delicious, right?"

Looking into his eyes (she didn't think she'd ever be able to resist him – had she ever?), she agreed. 'Great, as if it wasn't hard enough to resist him before the puppy eyes and great hair.' She mentally groaned; it'd take all of her self-restraint now to make sure she didn't jump him like she'd wanted to for months now.

Making his way to the isle of juices, his eyes brightened as he saw the section with the various types of ready-made smoothies. However, none of the flavors besides banana caught his attention so he headed towards the regular juices. "_Oh_, apple! Mango! Peach! Kiwi! Strawberry banana! Brilliant combination, don't you think Rose? There's also pineapple! Berries! And…huh, pear. I don't think I've ever had pear juice. Can you imagine? Nine hundred years old and I've never…" Without thinking, he'd taken the carton of juice, unsealed it, and chugged it right down. It was not one of his smartest moments for no sooner had the liquid met his taste buds that he spat it out immediately. "Pears can_not_ taste that awful. Must be all the other stuff they put into these things. Ruin perfectly natural fruit, they do." The stands of fruit were right around the corner and he spotted the section of pears. "I'm sure that…" Biting into the fruit, he once again spat out, this time a healthy chunk of the all-natural fruit. "Bleh! Pears! I hate pears!" His entire being radiated disgust and his head snapped to the side as he heard a full-blown laugh.

Rose couldn't help it. Oh, she'd known there'd be trouble the minute the Doctor volunteered to come grocery shopping with her, but she couldn't help it. He looked completely mad and silly. "Come on, let's pay for our stuff before someone notices the mess and we get kicked out." They'd been lucky no one was around when he'd tried the juice and fruit. She'd picked up the carton, closed it, and put it in the cart so she could pay for it. With the pear, she picked it up and discretely threw it into a trash bin one of the workers handing out samples had nearby when they'd had their back turned as they passed by.

The Doctor wiped his mouth with his sleeve, then pouted as Rose continued giggling.

As soon as they exited, they heard one of the workers shout angrily at them to stop. Rose laughed again and the Doctor grinned back. Taking her hand, he urged her on. "Run!"

* * *

_I'm not even sure they give out samples at Tesco's, but… Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!_

_Cheers,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
